wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130401042643
Alright! So I guess this is just a prologue of what our characters are doing in their adopted dimensions. I think my character will be around whatever age TLWG is (since she, TLM, and I are triplets). Okay so I was thinking since we're all from Lexicon, we could have super powers (like WordGirl). It's really up to you!:D So I decided that my adopted home world/dimension will be the Marvel's Avengers movie world (yes, I am obsessed. ^^ but a girl can dream right?). I know it's not an animated world, but it's a fandom!:D When Jessica was an infant she was found by some S.H.I.E.L.D agents outside of an unidentified aircraft. One of the agents took pity on her and adopted Jessica. Then in turn, raised the child as her own (awww :3). As Jessica grew older she became aware of her supernatural abilities. S.H.I.E.L.D decided to train her to become an agent so she could later join the Avengers team. Enough of my chit chat! Let's get this story started!:D (Continuing with the mysterious voices P.O.V) Voice 1: Look, I know you say it was for the best that we sent them all to different realms. I mean, they've learned and grown so much. But I feel like there's more to your motives for sending them away... Voice 2: Oh, why are you so suspicious of me? I had no other motives for sending them away! Besides, their parents were fine with it as long as they were safe from harm- Voice 2: But the girls weren't in harm! You made up that story just to scare their parents, so we could send them away! Unless you knew something that they didn't know about. Why'd you even lie in the first place? Voice 2: Oh why are you so worried? You saw them. they're fine! As I said years ago, it was for the good of Lexicon and those girls. Voice 1:Okay, then why did you send just the seven royal girls, and just some random kids? Why them? Voice 2: *mutters* It's all part of the plan... Voice 1:What? Voice 2: Nothing. Let's see what the others are doing. Voice 1: Whatever you say, ma'am. *thinks* It's almost as if she was trying to pick off the royal heirs. If so then why?.... ( Meanwhile in the avengers universe) (Jessica's P.O.V) Director Fury: Jessica Autumn Turner! Jessica:*startled* Ahhh! Uh, yes Director Fury. Director Fury: Jessica, I need to discuss some important things with you. You're mother will be here too Jessica: *thinks* Great what have I done now? Director Fury: *chuckles* I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, it's nothing you've done this time; but I still need you to come in. Jessica: Okay, I'll be right there sir. (turns of earpiece and walks out of her room) *thinks* I wonder what it is thats so important? I just hope it's not another alien invasion, we're still recovering from the last one... (Five minutes later in the conference room) Jessica: Hello sir. *sees her mom* Hi mom. :) Amy Turner: Hi sweetie.;) Director Fury: Please sit down. Jessica: I thought you said I wasn't in trouble. Amy Turner: Jessica, this has nothing to do with anything you've done, but it is about you. Jessica: *shocked* What about me? Amy Turner: Well we just found out that the aircraft wreckage that I saved you from wasn't from earth. Jessica: What?! Are... Are you saying I'm an alien? Director Fury:Yes. Which also explains why you have super powers- Jessica:Well that explains a lot. But do you know of where I originate from? You know, my home planet. Director Fury: That's just it. When we tried looking for your home world we couldn't find it. In other words, it seems as if your home world doesn't exist. Jessica: But, that's impossible. Director Fury: Well we thought travel by wormholes and portals were impossible too, until we discovered it was possible. Jessica: Wait a second. Oh my stars! If there's space travel between different solar systems, maybe... Okay, maybe there's more to space travel than what meets the eyes. Like rifts in the space time continuum! Pr maybe other life forms we haven't discovered! That makes sense! It makes perfect sense! Yes! I must test my theory! To the lab/observatory in New Mexico!:D Director Fury: Whoa, slow down! Wait. How'd you know we were trying to figure more about time and space travel? Jessica:*awkward silence* Um... ^^ Just please let me study this. I've always wanted to know who my real parents were, this can help! Even is my theory isn't true, at least we can rule out a few places. Please do this for me, for my own sake! Please?*puppy eyes* Amy Turner: Well, I knew this day would come, But you have my permission.;) Director Fury: Well I guess it's all right. We can have you leave for tomorrow- Jessica: Yes! *does a crazy dance* I'll start packing right away! Trust me sir you won't regret this!:) (Later at dinner) Amy Turner: :) Honey, I have to on a very long mission tomorrow, so I won't be able to go with you. But I want you to be safe. okay? Jessica: It's okay mom, I'll be fine! I think you've forgotten that I have superpowers, I can take care of myself, I'll be fine.:) Amy Turner: Okay, but I still don't want you going alone. I'll see if any of the Avengers could tag along. Just to be safe.:) Jessica: :/ Fine mom. :) I think I'll go pack. Amy Turner: *giggles* And scene! So Jessica is hoping this idea is true (so far no one knows about other dimension travel was thinking that my O.C could end up in another dimension by accident while trying to figure more about space/time so yeah^^) The plot thickens with every knew part we add to the story! Hope it makes sense. I'm really tired at the moment!:/ I hope it's okay! @TLWG I'm so glad you liked the name "Abigail"! I guess it sounded like an name I'd hear on Sofia the First.:) Adios everyone! And please someone continue! -WordGirl Fan P.S Oh I almost forgot! *clears throat* HAPPY RESURRECTION DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D He is risen!:D